A Different First Meeting
by SuperSaiyan24
Summary: AU with Tony as Jenny's son. Jenny and Gibbs have been seeing each other for about four months now. One evening Gibbs comes to pick Jenny up from her home, leading to meeting her son Tony. Needless to say Tony's very curious about this almost legendary man, his mother had spoken off.


**This is my first ever NCIS fic (first fic ever, to be honest). Unfortunately, the story has very little of character study or development for which I'm really sorry. It's definitely not one the best works, but I hope you find it enjoyable enough to read it. With encouragement of one very special person to me I'm leaving this story to your judgement :)**

* * *

Knock on the door sounded through the silent house. Glancing at her son sleeping on the sofa, Jenny went to answer the door. On the other side of the door stood Jethro, who smiled in greeting.

"Hey, give me a couple of minutes to get ready and we can go." Jenny stepped aside inviting Jethro inside. Before he could say anything Jenny was on the way to second floor. Using the opportunity he looked around the house.

The house itself wasn't a very big one, but it had a very cosy feeling to it. The hallway and living room formed an open floor plan with the sofa and arm chair softly separating the two spaces. Across the hallway were door to what he assumed was the kitchen. The hallway wall was decorated with photos of Jenny and her son at various stages of life. Gibbs smiled sadly – it remembered him a bit of family he lost.

Moving his gaze towards the living room he took in the leather sofa and a brown haired teen sleeping soundly on it. His eyes then moved towards a new looking TV, with an impressive collection of DVDs next to it. Beside the TV stood a dark wood bookshelf filled with books. Moving softly, as not to wake the sleeping teen, Gibbs went closer to the bookshelves to inspect the titles there. The collection was very varied - from encyclopedias to classic science fiction and fantasy books.

Exploring the bookcase Gibbs felt someone looking at him. Turning, he locked his eyes with teens sleepy ones. Tony watched him with open curiosity, but with slight distrust at the stranger. The teen's left arm and shoulder were securely attached to his chest with hard medical sling. The two of them keep staring at each other, neither willing to surrender to other. Tony grinned at Gibbs' stubbornness. Couple of seconds later, Gibbs laughed and broke eye contact between them shaking his head. He liked the kid already.

"Jethro Gibbs. I work together with your mom." Gibbs introduced himself, offering a handshake to the teen.

Tony tried to sit up, but quickly abandoned the idea with a wince. "Anthony, though I prefer Tony. But I'm sure you know that already." Said Tony, accepting the handshake.

Gibbs nodded towards Tony's arm. "What happened to it?"

"Disagreed with a classmate on couple of things. We fought. During the fight he decided that it would be fun to dislocate my shoulder. Bit overestimated his abilities as he tore a ligament. Nothing new here." The whole time grin didn't leave Tony's face, as if he was speaking about his favourite movie, instead how classmate dislocated his shoulder. The grin soon disappeared, replaced by pain filled expression and closed eyes. Jenny, who had been watching the two men from afar, joined them. Kneeling beside the sofa, she ran her fingers through Tony's hair with care.

"Hey, how's your migraine?" Jenny asked softly.

Tony swallowed couple of times, before answering in near whisper. "Still here."

Jenny sighed and stood, walking to kitchen to fetch a glass of water and medicine for Tony. Gibbs quietly looked at the teen lying there. From what he heard about Tony from Jenny he sounded like he didn't like to show weakness. Even if front of his mother who cared about him deeply. For Tony to admit that he's in pain – that must be one hell of migraine.

"Jethro," Gibbs started, not noticing that Jenny had came back. "Can you help me sitting Tony up?" Jethro nodded and moved to help her. Together they got Tony to drink his medicine and laid him back down.

Tony could see that his mother worried enough about him, to be reluctant to leave him alone. "I'll be fine mom. Go and have a nice time. Besides, Abby will come to check on me, right? You know that she will call you if anything were wrong."

"You sure about that?"

Tony grinned. "Positive. Now go. It was nice to meet you Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled. "Likewise, Tony."

Minute later Tony was sleeping again. Gibbs smirked when he noticed that the teen was only pretending to sleep. He turned to look to Jenny, who was still standing by the sofa, looking a bit worried.

"You okay?" Jethro asked softly. "If you feel like you should stay home today, we can reschedule for later date. It's no problem for me."

Jenny sighed. "Thank you for concern, but it's okay. Like Tony said – if anything were wrong Abby would call me. I left her the house keys in case Tony would still be sleeping." Gibbs nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead he took Jenny's coat and helped her into it. With one last look at her sleeping son, the adults left the house, closing the door softly.

As soon as he heard the car drive away, Tony opened his eyes and grinned. So this who the legendary Jethro Gibbs was and looked like. He hoped that either of them would start acting on the feelings they were actually feeling. He might not know Gibbs that well, given that he just met him, but this wasn't the first time his mom was going out somewhere with him. And he saw how she came back from those 'not dates' practically glowing. There was something about Gibbs that instantly earned his trust. And this was very hard thing to do. Besides, based on what his mother told Tony about him, he probably would make an awesome father for him. With these thoughts in his mind, Tony fell asleep with an honest smile on his face.


End file.
